Together at last!
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: This is a really bad written sasunaru story with no plot...it was writing out of random so i hope you can forgive me. also be nice when reviewing. and this story is rated for almost getting into a really bad lemon. so yeah forgive's me!


XYaoiAngelX: Ugh sasuke has not been kind to me while writing this

XYaoiAngelX: Ugh sasuke has not been kind to me while writing this. Just for your info sasuke is my procrastination and writers block fairy. >REVIEW!!

**Together at last**

"Hey naruto…" Sasuke mumbled into the blond's messy hair. "What is it sasu-teme?" Naruto answered cockily. "Well I was just thinking...why do we have to keep this a secret?" Sasuke asked sounding a little sadder then usual. "Because if I told someone that I was going out with you they would know that I knew where to find you other then going to sound village." "Yeah but…" "And I don't think you can just tell anyone in sound that you have been secretly seeing me. Am I right?" "Maybe" Sasuke whispered… "But I am sure they wouldn't mind…I mean orochimaru let's just about any strong ninja stay…" sasuke answered back. "Yeah but doesn't the person trying to get in have to be mean…ruthless…and have no kind of heart to show to anyone at all?" "Well…." "Oh come one face it we can't tell anyone." Naruto said harshly. "When did you get so cocky? I would never have imagined the baka naruto getting so serious over something like this a few years back." Sauske joked as he pulled naruto in closer. "Oh don't think just because I act like a moron sometimes I can't get serious once in awhile!" Naruto said as he pushed sasuke away from himself to get him to listen more. "Oh come on I am sorry. There I apologized now do you forgive me?" Sasuke said with a faint smile surfacing on his face. "Nope sorry sasuke but I am way tougher to win over then just with a sorry." Naruto stated wanting to hold his ground from sasuke as long as he could. "Oh come on you are the easiest person to make happy after saying something so mean. Well if it helps I think you look really adorable right now." Sasuke said as he leaned in closer to naruto and gave him a peck to his cheek. "Oh! That is not fair! You can't use kisses to win this battle!" Naruto said as he jerked away from sasuke. "Oh come on you never said I couln't." sasuke chuckled playfully. "Hehehehe" "What is so funny?" sasuke askes feeling a slight blush run across his face. "Oh nothing it is just I love it when you act so playful." "Hm what are you talking about?" "I am just saying I feel sort of happy because I am probably the only one that get's to see this side of you." Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke felt his blush deepen a bit and with that he leaned towards naruto and captured his lips softly running his tongue over naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto got the message as soon as he did so feeling a shock come up his spine as he parted his lips slowly he felt sasukes tongue dive into his mouth and gently run itself over his own tongue. After a few minutes of exploring each others mouths sasuke couldn't hold himself back for long and soon found himself slowly removing naruto's clothing. "You know why don't we move somewhere more private?" Sasuke whispered huskily as he felt himself get a little more flushed. "Hehe you read my mind sasu-teme. When we get there we can finally be alone together at last." Naruto chuckled seemingly out of breath. "Oh be quite dobe let's just hurry." Sasuke finally said as threw naruto's black shirt on him and grabbed his orange jacket and his hand and they rushed somewhere more private. 

The End 

XYaoiAngelX: Sorry for no lemon scene I was really wondering if I should chance it with sasuke around… Stupid fairy well yeah I am going to do another one-shot maybe a shikanaru or a kakasasu or maybe I might just do a random oronaru….yeah but for sure it is going to be one of those…and if I can manage to kill sasuke in the next three days maybe I can get started. So yeah I hope you will take the time to read the next 1 I shall write. Oh and also THX FOR READING!


End file.
